1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automotive vane pump for generating anti-centrifugal force, and more particularly to an automotive vane pump for generating anti-centrifugal force adapted to maintain constant discharge pressure and discharge amount regardless of rotating speed to prevent power loss and to improve durability via stable operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, automotive devices such as power steering apparatus and the like operated via oil pressure, utilize vane pumps driven by engine output for generation of oil pressure. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the automotive device includes a stator 4 having a rotor 5 radiately equipped with a plurality of blades 6 rotated by a shaft 2 coupled to a pulley 1 driven by an engine and varied by centrifugal force, and a housing 3 where the stator 4 is received via a cover 7.
When the pulley 1 rotating with the engine and the shaft 2 is rotated, the rotor 5 in the housing 3 is rotated at the same time, and the blades 6 radiately appearing and disappearing according to rotary centrifugal force of the rotor 5 make sliding contact along the rotor-receiving stator 4 and variably increase volume at a suction region (not shown), such that a vacuum suction force is generated at the suction region to suck operation oil from and oil tank (not shown), generating oil pressure. In other words, the operation oil infused into the stator 4 is pushed into and compressed in a narrow area of the stator 4 to generate the oil pressure.
However, there is a problem. The operation oil being infused into the stator 4 via the blades 6 radiately protruded according to the amount of centrifugal force from the rotor 5 is compressed. The compressed amount and the pressure of the vane pump rotating at a high speed are increased to simultaneously increase the centrifugal force of the blades, such that friction with the stator 4 is also increased to generate abrasion at the blades 6 and stator 4, thereby greatly increasing noise.
There is another problem in that the mutually-abraded blades 6 and the stator 4 also create vibration, This results In generation of resonance to peripheral devices such as the engine and the like. This shortens the life of the automobile and decreases the quality thereof.
The present invention is disclosed to solve the aforementioned problems and it is an object of the present invention to provide an automotive vane pump for generating anti-centrifugal force adapted to react against the centrifugal force working on blades when a rotor is rotated to thereby restrict radial protrusion of the blades according to increased turning effect such that a constant gap can be maintained at all times without direct contact with stator.
In accordance with the object of the present invention, there is provided an automotive vane pump for generating anti-centrifugal force, the pump comprising:
a stator housing a rotor radiately equipped with a plurality of blades variably withdrawn according to the size of centrifugal force generated by being rotated and coupled to a shaft received in a housing having inlet/outlet structure for operation oil, in coupling with a pulley driven by an engine;
a cover coupled to the housing mounted with the stator for sealing up the housing; and
centrifugal force generating means corresponding to each said blade mounted at the rotor and operatively connected to the corresponding blade for generating centrifugal force in order to pull the corresponding blade into the rotor against radial withdrawal of the corresponding blade where each centrifugal force generating means further comprises:
a resilient member constituting a spring radiately formed in the rotor, equipped at a slot accepting the corresponding blade and compressed by movement of the corresponding blade; and
a ball pendulum exposed to a centrally-opened communicating groove through a connecting groove connected to the slot where the corresponding blade is accommodated.